Danny Phantom: Trick R' Treat
by Stone-Man85
Summary: If you don't follow the Rules... you'll pay the price. That's what Danny and the Team learn when they face off against a strict Halloween Spirit bent on making sure everyone respects the rules on All Hallow's Eve.
1. Rule Breaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; it is the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Ocs are of my own design. Sorry if I haven't updated my current Goosebumps stories as of late, but I wanted to do something special for Halloween. It took me all month to come up with this one, so please forgive me if it won't be finished by Halloween. **

**This story takes place a year later after the story begins. There'll be a few spoilers that I'm gonna try to work in the main story. **

**Happy Halloween (chuckles darkly and evilly.)**

* * *

**Danny Phantom: Trick R' Treat**

* * *

_During the holidays, there are certain guidelines for one's safety, especially during Halloween, the one night where all things roam free. The Rules are as follows:_

_Wear a Costume and Never Go Out Alone_

_Hand out Treats_

_Never Blow Out a Jack O' Lantern_

_Always, Always, Always… check your candy_

_If you don't follow the rules…_

…

…

… _you wont live to see tomorrow's sunrise._

* * *

**Amityville, USA**

**Halloween**

**7:44 PM**

**Dusk**

* * *

The town of Amityville was a town built during the Salem Witch Trials, and had always been famed for a few hauntings, which weren't real. Though it seemed more like a city than a town, considering it had a huge mall, three movie theatres, and a vast museum that looked like it belonged to Detroit. A niche community, that above all else, took traditions in Halloween very seriously, as it was Amityville's most well-celebrated this year around, even the infamous ghost-infested town also celebrated the traditions of All Hallow's Eve, or Halloween as it was called. It was night as the streets were festive with Jack O'Lanterns and street lights. Kids and teens were roaming the streets together, or separate with a parent/guardian behind them. Everyone was dressed in costumes and carrying with them a huge pillow case-sized sack, and eagerly awaiting to getting some candy tonight. Even at Old Man Kreeg's Halloween Store, it was hustling and bustling at this time.

But this wasn't where the story began.

Walking down the sidewalk, a married couple was coming back from a Halloween party. The wife, a young blonde lady, dressed as a Galactica Robot, walked side to side by her brunette husband, dressed as Flash Gordon. They were walking for a while, until they stopped at their home; a beautiful house… decorated with scarecrow style ghosts on their front yard for Halloween Decorations.

The wife, removed her mask off as she stopped at their front gate. Next to the door of the gate, a jack o'lantern was still lit, but that changed as she knelt down and was about to blow it out. Until her husband stopped her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, wait, Emma." she stopped as she looked at him as he finished, "You can't blow that out. It isn't midnight."

Emma, who seemed not to care, asked, "Why's that, Henry?"

"Ancient tradition?" Henry shrugged.

Emma looked at her husband in annoyed disbelief as she sighed. Refusing to listen to him, she proceeded as before, and blew out the jack o'lantern anyway, despite the warning. She then got up and frowned, looking at the yard, then to her husband. "This yard looks like a crime scene," she protested, complaining like a wife should usually do. "I want these decorations down tonight. My parents are coming over tomorrow afternoon, and the last think I want is to spook them off with these ridiculous things."

Henry, who loved Halloween and his wife knew it, nodded but pleaded. "I know, I know. How about until tomorrow morning? After midnight?" Emma frowned, not looking pleased by this decision. However, he smirked as he used his little charm to help, "I'll tell you what, I'll take them down the next morning, while tonight… " he then walked up her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly kissing her, "… we can have some well-deserved alone time."

After a few seconds of silence, Emma smirked as she sighed in defeat, "I hate it when you get like that."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you can get me to do whatever you want," she teased as she gently pushed him away. Henry then smirked back as he walked into the house as Emma followed after. But as he went inside, she stayed outside, getting out of her costume, as she was wearing a blue sweat suit underneath. After setting her costume aside, she looked around the yard, sighing with discontent for the decorations. Deciding against her husband's wishes and warning, no matter how absurd they were, she proceeded to take down the decorations, as she walked up to them and uttered the unforgivable.

"I hate Halloween."

As she proceeded to take them down, she didn't notice that she was being watched by a fellow trick or treater from the other side of the road. Standing next to a tree, letting his shoulders slump down along with his head, was a teenage boy from appearance alone. However, it was hard to tell what he looked like considering he was wearing footsie red pajamas with brown patches on the knees, toes, and thighs. He also wore a tattered black trench coat that was worn on him and tied around his waist by a tattered old rope, holding on to the waist a pillow sack full of what was probably none other than candy… or dirty laundry. But the most distinguishing feature of this fellow's outfit, was the round burlap bag on his head, stitched on the front two small black buttons for eyes, and a stitched up Jack O'Lantern grin on his face as well. The figure just stood there, staring at Emma, until he looked down at his right hand, as he saw in his hand a huge half-eaten jack o' lantern sucker.

As Emma continued to take off a few of the sheets of the ghost-crows, she felt a shiver race down her spine. It was almost as if she had someone spying or stalking her. Her breaths a little wheezing, the blood freezing in her throat, she slowly turned around, trying to get some peripherals of the area. Finally, not wanting to take it anymore… she turned around sharply shouting, "ALRIGHT, IF SOMEONE'S OUT THERE, JUST COME ON OUT NOW!"

… nothing…

She sighed, seeing no one on the sidewalk or on the other side of the road at all. 'This holiday just plays tricks on your head,' she told herself to rid her fear away. "Happy Halloween," she mockingly whispered as she turned around. She then pulled off the sheet of the next ghost-crow, chuckling to herself at her expense. She then balled up the white sheet, and threw it on the ground.

Then suddenly, it shot right back at her, opening up like a net. In her surprise, she screamed in fear as something tackled on her to the ground. She wasn't able to see who it was that wrestled with her, but she knew someone was out there for she could see a shadowed figure from the inside of the sheet. She struggled in her net-like trap, shouting out for her husband, "Henry! Henry, this isn't funny, you jerk!"

Whatever fought at her pummeled her and clawed at her; her screams becoming more wailing and distressed. However, no one was around, for they were all in town celebrating their Halloween Festival. Finally, the figure threw her at the fence, breaking it. Slowly crawling out of the sheets, Emma was on all fours, like a baby. She moaned and groaned, almost as if she was about to throw up at this moment.

And she did, but only a glob of blood that splattered on the sidewalk. She whimpered at seeing her own blood spewed on the ground as she slowly tried to drag herself away. But then she heard a slight dark chuckle escape someone's throat causing her to go silent. She slowly turned around, trying to get a good look at the unknown assailant that had ambushed her in the safety of her own home. But when she saw it, her eyes went bug eyed with fright, and her mouth opened up in fear, as she attempted to scream one last time…

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

Henry stepped outside of his house, looking around, half tired and trying to find his wife. In truth about thirty minutes ago, he had passed out in the living room, watching a late night Halloween movie marathon with the volume high up. It was only until his clock chimed 8 o'clock that he finally got up, and noticed Emma wasn't around at all. He looked around the yard, the ghost-crows all back in place… and the jack o'lantern all lit up.

"Emma?" he called out, hoping to hear someone respond. But nothing as he sighed, but then noticed something odd. One of the ghost-crows were all lit up; he scratched his head in bizarre thought, "I don't remember stringing up lights on one of these."

He walked towards it, but then noticed something not right… there were blood stains on the sheet. Real blood stains. He slowly reached over to the cloth, grasped the cloth lightly but tightly, and yanked it off.

What he discovered, made him shout in sadness and fear at what beheld before him. It was Emma, crucified to the post that held up the ghost crow, with what appeared to be candy bars with razor blades instead of nails. Her whole body was covered in slash marks bleeding out and coagulating. And to top it all off, stretching her mouth out with inhuman proportions was a Halloween sucker lodged in her mouth.

His screams went completely unnoticed at this point, even to the only person walking away from them. It was the same trench coat wearing Halloween figure, just simply strolling towards the light-filled town. He pulled out the same half-eaten sucker he had from before… but it was dripping with blood at this time.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Rules of Halloween; Respect Customs, don't Break'em**


	2. Respect the Customs, Don't Break them

**Author's Note: This takes place before Phantom Planet, so there'll be a few things you won't understand. Also, the characters have been a bit anime-ized. If you want a better idea on it, check it out on Youtube, and look under DP anime intro. It's sooo awesome.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom: Trick R' Treat**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rules of Halloween; Respect Customs, don't Break'em**

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Amity Park**

* * *

It was night as the streets were festive with Jack O' Lanterns and street lights. Kids and teens were roaming the streets together, or separate with a parent/guardian behind them. Everyone was dressed in costumes and carrying with them a huge pillow case-sized sack, and eagerly awaiting to getting some candy tonight. Even at Old Man Kreeg's Halloween Store, it was hustling and bustling at this time. Customers were coming in and out with bags of candy, when the tour of the establishment was over. It was sort of a Pay as you Exit deal, except Old Man Kreeg was the one paying the customers with a huge settlement of candy as the payment.

But at this point, activity was bustling in the park, as on the gazebo, a Halloween band was performing the latest song for the upcoming holiday. Everyone, from adult, young adult to kid, all dressed in costumes were counted and present for. They were all tuning and jammin' to the music as the band rocked on. And as the music stopped and the festivities halted for a moment for a huge applause, a figure walked up on to the gazebo.

The fellow who stood over the band as he too applauded was a gentleman of middle age. The man's general outer appearance showcased him as a well to do man; rich, debonair, suave, clever, manipulative, intelligent, and mysterious.

He was thin of sorts, wearing a black business suit, and had silver snow white hair tied in a ponytail in behind. This was Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters, billionaire tycoon of Mastersoft, owner of Vladco, and the biggest fan of the Packers.

He smirked as he walked up to a podium, turned on the mike, and spoke to the crowd. "Citizens of Amityville," Masters announced to the crowd, whom gave their full attention… especially a figure in a burlap mask going completely unnoticed. "This… as you know… is my first year in office as your new mayor. And even though I almost tried to ban technology, force your kids into uniforms, and so on and so forth, let me assure you: I only tried to do those things for your town's best interest." the townsfolk were a bit quiet on that, the teens giving off frowns as they scolded a bit. The only noticeable sound at that time was a cricket going off.

Masters cleared his throat as he chuckled a bit as he continued on. "Oh, they were mere bumps along the way, bumps that I've corrected due to the fact that they just didn't but I feel that I'm close to once again rebuilding this fair town into a most respectable place." the people's moods began to cheer up a bit as they applauded. "A city where ghosts, specters, and other beasts don't go bump in the night. A city where we won't go around in fear of things we don't understand!" the crowd cheered some more, almost to the point like they were in a rock band.

SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Suddenly, everyone ran amuck in panic as something swooped down at the gazebo. Vlad was a bit confused, but ducked right away as a massive shadow came down upon him. Swooping downward, nearly avoiding the crowd, a giant purple bat with four glowing red eyes, a fifteen foot wingspan, destructive claws on its feet, as well as sickle claws on the wings, rows of spine protrusions that moved and flicked like antennae, and a jagged devil's tail.

The creature shrieked aloud, with a massive shockwave that erupted the ground, and destroyed half of the festival. Everyone ran in mass panic, trying to avoid the beast as it soared over them, scaring them off or tried to eat them. The only one that didn't seem to run away was the burlap sack masked figure, who just stood there, adjusting his pillowcase sack, now sporting a zipper frown mouth, a button eye, and a purple diamond patch.

The beast swooped down for a crash landing, toppling over many of the booths and tables. Candy, soda, and other tooth-rotting product fell to the ground. The bat beast shook its head lightly, removing all the dizziness from its frazzled skull. A couple of people were huddled together nearby, hoping that the beast wouldn't see them. However, when a small little girl sneezed out loud, the bat's ear twitched from the sound. The bat turned to their direction, almost hungry in its eyes… which made it apparent with the drops of ecto green saliva dripping down its mandible jaw as it split open, slowly hissing at the screaming morsels.

But just before it got close enough to even eat the humans, a green ray of energy was shot from a vertical angle right at the beast. The beam hit on target of the beast's side, causing it to tumble to the side, disorienting it a bit. After recovering from such a bit, and after the humans ran away, shouting something about seeing someone called 'Inviso-Bill', the beast looked upward as someone called out, "Hey, Bat-Boy!"

Floating up nearly twenty feet in the air, was what appeared to be a young teenaged boy around the age of fifteen. He was slim but surprisingly physically fit for someone who didn't look like an athlete. He was wearing a black skin tight hazmat jumper suit, with a white turtle neck and collar, white gloves, white boots, and white belt. on his chest was a 'D' emblem with an inner 'P' on his chest. His skin was tanned, he had messy snow white hair, and glowing ectoplasmic green eyes. This was Danny Phantom, the half-ghost/half-human hybrid, and official deputized protector of the town of Amity.

"Look, I don't know what Vlad's paying you," Danny stated as he drew back his right hand, forming a green ecto blast beam. "But I'm sending you packing back to the Ghost Zone. Minus pay." and shot it right at the beast.

Unfortunately, the giant bat beast ghost shot upward at blinding speed; the ecto blast blowing up the chunk of floor beneath. Danny looked up as the bat beast was attempting to make a getaway. "Oh, no you don't." At high speed, he flew towards it, attempting to catch the beast in high ghost aviation.

However, despite the fact that he was catching up to the beast, he was gonna need a little more help with this fellah. He reached over to his right ear, where a white, black and green Bluetooth-looking device as he spoke in it. "Tuck, it's heading in your direction. Get the Fenton Fishnet ready!"

* * *

**On the Rooftops**

* * *

"It's all ready, Danny. Just make sure that dingbat's still heading this way." Another teenaged boy was preparing for a trap set up for the ghost bat coming up. It was an African American boy, lanky and slightly geeky; more of a techno-geek considering he was working with a PDA on a bazooka-like device being set up on the base of the rooftop. He was wearing a yellow sweatshirt, green military cargo pants, hiking boots, a backpack with a lot of pocket compartments on it, glasses, and a red cap that he would wear backwards. This was Tucker 'Tuck' Foley, the tech head of the so-called Phantom team.

Typing on his little PDA, he had set up one of the Fenton's newest ghost catching equipment, the Fenton Fishnet. "Okay… now where are you?" Tucker asked himself as he looked around, but then saw them.

The giant bat ghost was flying towards his direction as he backed away, typing in the coordinates. But then he paled as he saw the bat diving towards him; it had gotten a glimpse at the small morsel on the roof. Considering that he had lost a good course meal, he would make up for it by going after the small appetizer on the rooftops.

"Dang!" Tuck shouted as he worked feverishly on the Fishnet. "Why is it that aside from Danny, I'm a bigger ghost magnet?" he stopped for a moment the think aloud, "Maybe they like the smell of that new cologne I'm using: Scent of a Geek."

The bat ghost shrieked as it neared Tucker, and he immediately fired the weapon. Out of the bazooka nozzle, a glowing green net shot at the ghost. But the bat saw it, and was a little too quick, as with a mighty flap, evaded the net lightly, soaring over Tucker, passing him.

Danny flew in as he landed next to Tuck as he looked to where the bat beast was swooping for another chance. "Man, for a huge flying rodent, he's pretty fast."

"I'll say, he nearly had me for a fly sandwich," Tucker complained as he gulped and pointed upward. "And he's coming in for another swoop!"

And Tuck was right to his observation; the bat was making his way around, and heading right towards them. As it glided towards them, its devil's tail rattled upward like a scorpion's tail, aiming directly at the two. Andthen suddenly, it fired it right at them like a harpoon. But before the tail could pierce them, Danny threw out his arms to both sides, and created an ecto energy dome to shield them both. The tail hit the shield and reflected off, harpooning the roof as it swooped down over them, attempting to make another pass at them. However, it forgot to retract its tail as it was still embedded into the roof. But as it got farther, the tail snapped, causing it to pull the beast back as it shrieked in surprise, snapping it back to the two boys.

"Alright, time to end this, Batman," Danny quirked out as he dropped the shield as Tucker took cover.

Danny reached back from behind him, and pulled out what appeared to be a metallic thermostat. This was the Fenton Thermos, the Fenton's number one Ghost Trap. He twisted the top off and pointed the open end right at the falling beast. And at the moment when he was about to press the activation button, the beast suddenly dissolved into a purple vapor, that blew away in the wind away from Danny.

Confused and baffled by this, Danny set the thermos away as he cocked an eyebrow. "Okay… that was a little strange."

"I'll say," Tucker stated as he got out of his hiding place and walked back to his buddy. "usually after they're done beating you up _then_ they hightail it outta there."

"Gee, thanks for that," Danny sarcastically quirked.

Then in an instant, two light blue rings appeared in Danny's midsection, splitting as one ring went up and the other went down. This transformed in into a normal boy with black hair, blue eyes, and wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, white shirt with red trim, a gray hooded sweat jacket tied around his waist, and white sneakers. This was Danny's true identity, Danny Fenton of the Fenton Family, somewhat successful ghost hunters, if his father wasn't too much of a goofball and a buffoon to others.

"Still… it just seemed pretty weird for a ghost to pop outta nowhere and just cause trouble," Danny pondered as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Danny, come on." Tuck walked over and padded is friend on the back. "This is Amity. Every ghost comes out of nowhere and just cause trouble all the time."

"Yeah, but most of the time their attention's drawn to me." but the young ghost boy just shrugged as he sighed in defeat. "I guess this is just Halloween for you. Ghosts just love causin' trouble on this holiday."

"Speaking of Halloween," Tucker smirked as he pulled out a fake mustache and nose. "Gotta start on my trick

R' treatin' right away." a long pause between the two as Danny looked at him very confused by the choice of costume. "What? I told you, I pack small on the costume, I pack large on candy."

"Oh, shoot!" the Ghost Boy scolded himself as he slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot about costumes. Sam said she was waiting for us back at my place. She said something about giving me a costume this year." then they bolted off the roof down the emergency fire escape. "Though it's kinda strange. Sam picking out a costume for me."

"Hey, welcome to the world of dating, Dan." Tuck stated, but frowned. "It's a world I've barely gone before."

Danny groaned at that same accusation that he and Sam had gone through the whole time of their high school life. He sighed as he reminded, "Sam's not my girlfriend, Tuck!"

Just as the two reached the sidewalk and made their way out of there, a shadow loomed in the alleyway. Slowly walking out of the darkness, the same burlap masked figure from before walked into the light. His pillow sack opened by the zipper mouth, gaping open like a mouth about ot gasp for breath. Suddenly, circling over his head, the same purple mist that the bat beast dissolved into snaked all around the figure, and sucked into the bag. The mouth then zipped closed, indicating that the mist was safely secure. Afterwards, the figure just walked onto the sidewalk, looking around, and wandered off to wherever he was planning on going.

* * *

**Kreeg's Halloween Store**

* * *

Walking out of the store, was a large, stout fellow with a huge sack of candy. The man possessed a huge girth; though at often time it was confusing if he was either 90 percent in body fat or in muscle from the way he looked. He was dressed in a black and orange hazmat jumper suit, had black hair with gray streaks on the side, blue eyes, and a confident yet clueless smile. This was Jack Fenton, father of one Danny and Jazz Fenton, Ghost Hunter, and hero in his own mind. He was currently getting out of Kreeg's Halloween store, carrying huge sacks of candy. "Ah, Halloween. Best time of the year to hunt ghosts; their Spring Break to cause major mayhem. And…" he chomped on a huge chocolate bar filled with peanuts, caramel, marshmallow fluff, and an irresistible nugget center. "Aaaaand… the best day of the year to get heart attack-inducing candy. Mmmmhmmm that's good eatin'."

"Now where did I park the Fenton RV? I was sure I drove over here." He looked around, trying to find the Fenton RV, but so far, it wasn't in sight. "Oh, wait! That's right." Jack laughed as he slapped his forehead, causing the candy bar he ate to stick to his head. "I walked over here; Maddie's overhauling the RV." He looked around to find a way to get home faster, until he spotted an ominous dark, and spooky alley.

Jack thought about it, looking rather serious, until his goofy grin appeared as he confidently declared, "Hmmm. This dark, ominous, and spooky alley might make a great shortcut." he proceeded down the passage, hauling his huge sack of candy. Not a care in the world escaped his own head. That is… until he heard footsteps from behind. The Fenton stopped as he cocked an eyebrow as he looked behind, seeing nothing. Deciding to ignore it as just an echo of his footsteps, he decided to keep moving forward.

… but the echo of footsteps followed afterwards.

This time, Fenton stopped in his tracks with a cocked eyebrow as his suspicion grew. So… he decided to test his theory… by doing a little tap dance jig. And just as he predicted… the mysterious footsteps tap danced the same way he did.

Not liking the thought being stalked, he turned around sharply as he barked out, "Alright, who's out there?!" suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared, from a clear normal night. But only one flash was enough to show a shadow on the wall… that scared the pants off of Jack Fenton. "No…" Jack whispered as he stepped back in fright. "He's come back… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Fenton Works**

* * *

Smack dap in the Amity Town neighborhood, only one lone building stood different than the others. It was a three story brick house, with a vertical neon sign, saying Fenton Works. it looked like the Ghostbuster's HQ from the movies, only with a little homey touch and no fire truck door. But on the rooftop, was a huge saucer-shaped building construct with tubes and pipes connecting it to the building. Pretty much, this was the home of the Fentons, the family of ghost catchers that was heard all over Amity.

Inside, in Danny's room, Danny was currently changing in his bathroom, looking slightly annoyed about something. He groaned as he asked outside the room, "I thought you said that you were getting me a costume?"

"I did," a female voice called from behind the door. "I just didn't mention that I was making it for you, that's all."

"But this looks like my outfit whenever I turn into Danny Phantom," Danny complained as he looked at it. "You just added a couple of things."

Outside of Danny's bathroom, a Goth-punk girl sat in his desk's chair, with her arms crossed. She was a young girl of fifteen, slim but very attractive for a goth-punk. She had pretty much an outspoken attitude around her. Her skin was pale white, her hair was short and raven black, and her eyes were violet. She was wearing violet stockings with horizontal black stripes, with unloosed combat boots, a black but tattered skirt that ended at her knees, with a one piece short sewn to it with a V cleavage sewn with X straps on it. It was shoulder less with purple trip, and had on violet arm warmers while she wore black fingerless gloves, and had a witch's hat strapped around her neck. Her name was Samantha 'Sam' Manson, long-time friend of Danny Fenton, goth-punk recyclo-vegetarian, and the Occult/Supernatural expert of the Phantom Team. And at this point, she was also Danny's fashion liaison.

"Hey, come on. Black and white works with you," Sam encouraged her friend as she sat back and awaited him to finish. "Besides, a few added features might make you look less dull."

Just then, the door opened, and Danny walked out, revealing that he had once again changed back into Danny Phantom. But this time, his outfit had gone through a pretty good change. He still retained the same black hazmat suit and white gloves, boots, turtleneck, and DP logo, but there were things that changed about it. There was a white line that went down vertically on the side of both his arms. His white gloves now had black back hands and palms, with the two middle fingers were all black and the thumbs, pinky, and index fingers were all black. He now sported a white vest with a hood on it, and on the back of it was a black DP logo instead of his white one. On his right bicep was a white armband, almost resembling a swastika, only it had a black DP on it. From his abs to the inside of his thighs, that section of his costume had become white. On his waist were two black belts cris-crossing each other, holding onto them, two white shawls. And on the ankles of his boots, black belts were there held on by white buckles. In some sense, it was a good look for the Ghost Boy.

Sam smiled brightly as she stood up and complimented her work, "You look great, Danny."

Danny sighed in some discontent as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I feel like I flew out of an anime like Dragonsphere TZ, or like G. Dark-Man."

"Don't mope about it," Sam encouraged him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "C'mon. Tuck's waiting downstairs, and you promised your sister you were gonna be at that Halloween party at the abandoned Psyche Ward on Haunter Hill."

"Yeah, but I thought you and Jazz didn't get along?"

"We sorta don't," Sam truthfully answered as they raced down the stairs. "But come on. A spooky abandoned psychiatric ward for the criminally insane. Who wouldn't want to check that out on Halloween?"

"Tuck, for one person," Danny truthfully answered.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Haunted House Party; Birth of a New Halfa Problem**

* * *

**Author's Note: In case you're curious about where I got the design, check it out on deviant art on this website: .com/art/Danny-Phantom-Makeover-31092700**


End file.
